SJ game
by kyuhyunbapaksaya
Summary: Henry mendapat penglihatan bahwa sebuah bencana mengancam menber Super Junior saat SS4, apa itu benar?  ini hanya khayalan author, jadi semoga saja yang saya tulis tidak terjadi di dunia nyata. by lee jae in


annyeong readers... ^^

jae kembali...

masih ingat dengan author lee jae in, kan? (reader: "ga...")*pundung*

mian jae buat akun baru, habis akun jae ga bisa dibuka, dan e-mail jae yang lama juga udah kadaluarsa, jadi makin ga bisa buka deh

hehe

ff ini terinspirasi dari film final destination, tapi tenang, jae rubah alurnya dikit-dikit kok

oke, happy reading^^

* * *

><p>"KYAAA..." teriakan dan tepuk tangan ELF menggema di seluruh penjuru studio tempat berlangsungnya Super Show 4 di Singapura. Di panggung terlihat Ryeowook yang mulai menyanyi Move Like Jager.<p>

Sementara itu dibelakang panggung sedang berkumpul anggota boyband Korea yang terkenal memiliki member yang cukup banyak dan fans yang tak kalah banyak, yaitu Super Junior. Eunhyuk, Shindong, dan Kyuhyun sedang berebut sebungkus keripik kentang. Sementara sang leader, Leeteuk, sedang menikmati hari dengan caranya, yaitu tidur. Siwon dan Donghae sedang bermain catur dengan supporter Sungmin dan Yesung. Henry sedang mendengarkan lagu lewat mp3 di ponselnya, sementara Zhoumi tak terlihat batang hidungnya yang terlewat panjang itu sedari tadi.

"KYAAA..." lagi-lagi teriakan para ELF terdengar sampai ruang tempat SuJu berkumpul.

"Aish... sekali lagi aku mendengar teriakan mereka maka aku akan ke dokter THT setelah acara ini selesai" kata Kyuhyun dengan nada ketus.

"Ya, anak setan! Kau seharusnya senang mendengar teriakan mereka, itu artinya mereka senang melihat SuJu, pabbo!" jawab sang Archovy, Eunhyuk.

"Hua... aku bosan..." kata Henry sambil melepas headsetnya dan merebahkan punggungnya dengan keras kearah sandaran sofa yang ia duduki.

"Ini lagi si anak Amerika nyasar, sama tau, aku juga bosan. Udah diam aja, sana pacaran sama mp3-mu lagi" jawab Kyuhyun masih dengan nada ketus.

"Malas ah... percuma juga, teriakan ELF bikin mp3-ku ga kedengeran, gege..." jawab Henry.

"Baru sadar?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan dengan nada meremehkan.

"Lagian Mimi-ge mana sih? Dari tadi ga kelihatan, lama-lama aku bikin pengumuman anak hilang deh" gerutu Henry pelan.

Jeduk!

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang tinggi menabrak tembok diatas pintu masuk ruang tersebut. Sesuatu yang memiliki rambut merah, anggota tubuh yang kelewat pangjang (kaki, badan, tangan, leher, hidung), dan berwajah seperti koala.

"Makanya, punya badan jangan ketinggian" kata Donghae datar dan masih terfokus pada permainan caturnya.

"Bilang saja kau sirik gara-gara kau pendek" kata-kata Zhoumi tadi sukses membuat si ikan dari Mokpo pundung di bawah meja.

"Sabar Donghae hyung, berdo'a saja agar kau semakin tinggi" kata Siwon mencoba menenangkan sang ikan.

"Iya Hae, tenang saja, aku juga pendek kok" sekarang gilirang Sungmin yang berbicara.

"Darimana aja hyung? Sesekali kalo pergi ga usah balik sekalian hyung" kata Kyuhyun yang langsung mendapat jitakan dari Eunhyuk.

"Kalo aku ga balik nanti kalian ketinggalan berita lho..." kata Zhoumi sok misterius.

"Berita apa?" tanya Henry penasaran.

"TADAAA..." teriak Zhoumi sambil menunjuk ke belakang. Terlihat Heechul, Kangin, Kibum, dan Hangeng berdiri dibelakang Zhoumi.

Semua member terkejut, bahkan Leeteuk sampai bangun dan langsung terbelalak melihat 4 orang yang berada di ambang pintu.

"Apa aku masih tidur?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Tidak hyung, kau sudah bangun" jawab Kibum datar.

"HYUNG-DEUL..." teriak Donghae yang langsung berdiri dan memeluk pada Hangeng.

"Hyung, kenapa kau datang bersama tiang listrik merah ini..." kata Donghae sambil menunjuk kearah Zhoumi. Mereka lalu masuk dan berbincang dengan member SuJu yang lain.

"KYAAA..." Belum terlalu lama mereka mengobrol tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan dari para ELF juga para kru yang berlarian panik menuju ke panggung.

"Ada apa itu?" Tanya Heechul bingung.

"Mungkin ada ELF yang pingsan" jawab Kyuhyun seadanya.

"Aku rasa bukan" Kibum lalu keluar dan bertanya pada kru yang terlihat panik. Betapa terkejutnya Kibum mendengar apa yang terjadi.

"Hyung kita harus segera ke panggung!" kata Kibum panik.

"Ada apa Kibum?" tanya Leeteuk.

Belum sempat Kibum menjawab, ia sudah berlari menuju panggung. Member SuJu lainnya segera mengikuti Kibum. Semua ELF disana terlihat shock dan menangis. Terlihat banyak kru berkerumun di panggung bagian tengah, mereka seperti mencoba mengangkat sesuatu dari bawah panggung. Saat mereka mendekat betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat panggung telah roboh di bagian tengah dengan lubang yang cukup besar. Terlihat disana beberapa orang yang tertimpa beberapa bagian panggung yang roboh.

"RYEOWOOK!" teriak Yesung yang mengenal salah satu orang yang ikut menjadi korban dari robohnya panggung. Terlihat tubuhnya yang kecil tertancap beberapa besi penyangga panggung, juga kepalanya bagian belakang yang mengeluarkan banyak darah akibat terbentur saat jatuh dengan mata yang masih terbuka, bahkan bisa dibilang terbelalak.

"Sebaiknya kalian kembali ke belakang panggung" kata salah satu kru disana.

"Bagaimana bisa kami kembali sementara teman kami mati disini, ha!" kata Kyuhyun pada kru itu.

"Tapi biarkan kami yang bekerja disini, kalian tunggulah di belakang panggung, atau kalian bisa pulang sekarang jika kalian mau" kata kru itu lagi.

"Kumohon biarkan kami disini, kami ingin melihat teman kami untuk terakhir kalinya" kata Hangeng dengan nada lebih halus.

Krak...

Terdengar suara retakan kecil. Entah karena suasana yang sedang kacau atau memang karena suara retakan itu sangat pelan sehingga orang-orang yang berada di panggung tidak sadar akan bahaya yang mengancam mereka.

"Ada apa dengan panggung ini? Panggung ini tidak mungkin roboh begitu saja" tanya Kibum pada salah seorang kru disana.

"Mungkin akibat gempa kecil tadi" jawab kru tersebut.

"Gempa?"

"Ne, sesaat sebelum panggung ini roboh ada gempa kecil, tapi hanya sebentar bahkan 1 menitpun sepertinya tidak ada"

Krak...

Retakan tadi semakin memanjang dan siap menghantam siapa saja.

"Hyung, apa kau merasakan gempa tadi?" tanya Kibum pada member lain.

"Gempa apa?" tanya Yesung

"Apa kalian tidak merasakannya? Meskipun kecil, tapi semua orang disini merasakannya" kata kru itu lagi.

"Sungmin, Awas!" teriak Leeteuk kencang.

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba beberapa lampu dan besi penyangga jatuh beberapa orang. Leeteuk berusaha menyelamatkan Sungmin dari jatuhnya lampu-lampu tersebut, tapi belum sempat Leeteuk membawa Sungmin ia justru ikut menjadi korban. ELF yang masih berada disana berteriak semakin kencang melihat Sungmin dan Leeteuk tertimpa lampu dan besi penyangga.

"HYUNG!" semua member SuJu berteriak memanggil Sungmin dan Leeteuk, tapi sayang, kini yang di hadapan mereka hanya tubuh Sungmin dan Leeteuk yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Tiba-tiba terasa goncangan yang cukup besar. ELF yang berada disana mulai panik dan saling dorong-mendorong untuk keluar dari tempat itu.

"Sepertinya ada gempa. Kita harus segera turun!" ucap Zhoumi yang langsung diikuti member lain.

Mereka berduabelas segera berlari keluar dari gedung tersebut. Mereka berlari menuju pintu lift, tapi sayangnya menggunakan lift saat gempa justru membawa bahaya yang lebih besar.

BRAK!

Tanpa sadar beberapa reruntuhan kembali jatuh dan menimpa sang Snow White Super Junior, Kim Kibum, yang kebetulan saat itu berlari paling belakang. Member SuJu yang berada didepannya terkejut, namun tidak ada waktu untuk meratapi kematian Kibum sekarang.

"Hyung! Disana tangga daruratnya!" kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk sebuah papan di tembok bertuliskan 'tangga darurat'.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi mereka segera menuju tangga tersebut dan turun menuju lantai satu. Meskipun mereka berlari, namun tetap saja mereka membutuhkan waktu yang agak lama. Apalagi mengingat mereka berjumlah cukup banyak dan berlari menuruni tangga dalam keadaan gempa.

Krak!

Kembali terdengar suara retakan, tapi kali ini retakannya cukup besar. Terlihat atap gedung tersebut telah ancang-ancang bersiap mengambil korban lagi. Kali ini mereka berlari lebih cepat untuk menghindari reruntuhan.

"HUAAA..." teriak seorang Lee Donghae yang terkejut karena tangga yang ia pijaki tiba-tiba runtuh.

"Hae! Pegang tanganku!" seketika Yesung, yang saat itu berada di depannya, memegang tangan Donghae dan berusaha mengangkatnya.

"Hyung, jebal, jangan lepaskan tangganmu..." pinta Donghae.

"Hae belum ingin mati..." kini air mata Donghae mulai menumpuk di kelopak matanya.

"Aku juga belum ingin kau mati, pabbo!" kata Yesung yang juga panik karena takut tangan Donghae terlepas darinya.

Krak!

Kali ini tangga tempat Yesung berada mulai retak. Semua member semakin panik melihat situasi ini, mereka tidak mungkin meninggalkan Donghae dan Yesung, tapi juka mereka tidak pergi mereka bisa ikut mati tertimpa reruntuhan.

"Yesung hyung, cepat tarik Donghae!" kata Eunhyuk yang sudah sangat panik.

"Kau kira menarik ikan satu ini mudah, ha!" kata Yesung yang entah sejak kapan menjadi galak.

Heechul, Eunhyuk dan Siwon lalu mendekati Yesung untuk membantunya menarik Donghae. Dengan perlahan akhirnya Donghae berhasil ditarik naik. Anehnya tepat saat Donghae naik gempa tersebut tiba-tiba berhenti. Heechul dan Yesung lalu memapah Donghae turun karena kakinya terluka saat ditarik naik. Mereka kini turun dengan agak lebih tenang, meskipun begitu mereka masih tetap waspada karena gedung tersebut bisa runtuh kapan saja.

Sesampainya mereka diluar, mereka disambut dengan pemandangan yang mengejutkan. Terlihat banyak orang yang dibawa Ambulance menuju rumah sakit, jalanan juga kacau balau, dan yang membuat mereka tercengang adalah beberapa ELF yang selamat, meskipun dengan badan penuh luka, menyambut member SuJu yang tersisa dengan senyum dan sorak-sorai.

Merekapun segera menaiki mobil mereka kembali ke hotel tempat mereka menginap. Mereka menggunakan 2 mobil. Mobil pertama berisi Henry, Zhoumi, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk dan Hangeng. Sementara mobil kedua diisi Siwon, Kangin, Shindong, Donghae, Heechul dan Yesung. Mereka melaju dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi.

"Hyung-deul!" teriak Henry yang terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi di mobil kedua. Disana terlihat sebuah tiang listrik yang jatuh menimpa mobil yang dikemudikan Siwon dkk. Semua yang berada di mobil pertama, kecuali Hangeng yang sedang menyetir, menoleh melihat apa yang terjadi.

Tiang listrik itu jatuh dan langsung menyetrum apapun yang ditimpanya. Tanpa sadar ternyata tangki bensin mobil Siwon bocor saat tertimpa tiang listrik. Alhasil sebuah ledakan dasyat terjadi dengan bahan ledakan mobil Siwon.

Bugk!

Sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya seseorang terjatuh dan menimpa kap mobil yang dikendarai Hangeng. Semua member di dalam mobil tersebut hanya bisa melongo melihatnya.

"Si-Siyuan..." Zhoumi terkejut melihat sosok yang kini berada tepat di depannya. Maklum saja, dia kini berada disamping Hangeng yang sedang menyetir.

"Hyung, rasanya aku mau muntah" kata Kyuhyun. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang Siwon sudah terbakar, beberapa dagingnya terlihat keluar, darah segar juga masih mengalir dari tubuhnya. Perlahan tubuh Siwon terjatuh dan terlindas mobil yang dibawa Hangeng.

"Semoga kau tenang disana Hyung" kata Kyuhyun setelah mereka melindas Siwon.

"Gege! Cepat injak remnya!" teriak Zhoumi panik melihat sebuah truk melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menuju kearah mereka.

"Remnya blong!" kata Hangeng panik.

"APA?" teriak semua member disana. Truk tersebut semakin mendekat.

"HUAAA..."

"KYAAA..." teriakan ELF yang sedang menyaksikan Ryeowook bernyanyi menyadarkan Henry dari lamunanya. Henry membelalakkan matanya terkejut dengan apa yang tadi dia lihat, sangat nyata baginya.

"Aish... sekali lagi aku mendengar teriakan mereka maka aku akan ke dokter THT setelah acara ini selesai" kata Kyuhyun dengan nada ketus.

"Ya, anak setan! Kau seharusnya senang mendengar teriakan mereka, itu artinya mereka senang melihat SuJu, pabbo!" jawab Eunhyuk.

"Ya, anak Amerika nyasar, kau kenapa bengong?" tanya Kyuhyun yang terdengar seperti membentak. Henry sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun tadi.

Henry masih mengamati semua yang berada di sekitarnya. Dia yakin apa yang tadi dilihatnya nyata. Tapi anehnya, kenapa dia sekarang masih di ruang tunggu? Henry ingat apa yang terjadi sebentar lagi.

'Aku harus menghentikan konser Lixu-ge sekarang, tapi bagaimana?' pikirnya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide aneh dan nekat muncul di otaknya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Henry segera melesat menuju ke tempat dimana dia bisa menghentikan SuShow kali ini.

"Ya! mau kemana kau?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Henry yang terlihat panik.

Bruk!

Saat berlari keluar Henry tidak melihat Zhoumi datang, sehingga ia menabrak Zhoumi.

"Mochi, mau kemana? Buru-buru sekali" tanya Zhoumi pada magnae di SJM itu, atau lebih tepatnya megnae sesungguhnya di SuJu.

"Mian gege, ada hal penting" kata Henry yang langsung meninggalkan Zhoumi yang masih bingung.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata menatap tajam pada Henry yang sedang berlari terburu-buru. 'Permainan dimulai' gumamnya dalam hati, dan sebuah seringai muncul menghiasi wajahnya.

* * *

><p>HUAAA... *disumpal kaos kaki hyuk-ppa*<p>

akhirnya jae bisa post ff lagi

gimana readers? bagus ga? atau malah bikin muntah?

mian readers, jae kan masih newbie

hehe ^^

buat ff jae yg "jeongmal mianhae" tolang readers sabar menunggu ya, bentar lagi selesai kok *malah promosi =='*

hehe

oke readers, jangan lupa review

OnKEY...? *teriak pake toa'* *dilempar batu*


End file.
